Rindete Amor Mio
by Galatea Potter
Summary: AU.Basada en la novela de Johanna Lindsey.Acusado de traidor Harry Potter se consume de fiebre y dolor en las mazmorras de Hermione Granger pero el destino cambia permitiendo a Harry doblegar a Hermione con su pasión cayendo el mismo en el amor.
1. Chapter 1

_Wessex, 879_

Entro en el salón de Wyndhurst y todas las mujeres presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para seguirlo con la mirada: lo habitual. Sucedía cada vez que estaba ante las mujeres; ahí en el hogar, o en cualquier otro sitio, no podían evitar mirarlo.

Aquí en Wyndhurst no importaba que fuese vikingo mientras que ellas eran sajonas y tampoco que ambos grupos solo se mezclaran a través de un derramamiento de sangre. El año anterior, los hombres de esas mismas mujeres habían concluido otra guerra con los vikingos daneses del norte.

Sin embargo, no era el temor lo que las hechizaba, aunque ese vikingo podía ser temible pues era un diestro guerrero. No era su altura impresionante, mayor aun que la del amo de la casa, lord Draco, que era muy alto. Lo que sucedía era que no habían visto jamás a un hombre tan apuesto como Harry James Potter Evans.

No se trataba solo de que tuviese un cuerpo que los dioses nórdicos envidiarían, sino que además era digno de un rostro digno de los ángeles: ojos que podían ser oscuros como una tormenta de verano o luminosos como las esmeraldas, pómulos altos que enmarcaban una nariz perfecta, cejas en arco sutil y tan negras como la melena esplendida y brillante. Una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo adornaba su frente pero esta era tapada por algunos mechones de su indomable cabello. También tenía unos labios tan sensuales que cualquier mujer que los veía anhelaba saborearlos.

A pesar de transcurridos ya seis años desde su llegada a ese país, al parecer no es tiempo suficiente para que las mujeres se acostumbren, siempre captaba la mirada de todas y cada una de ellas, desde la más joven, hasta la más anciana.

Desde el lado izquierdo del inmenso salón, Ginebra, la hermana de Harry, mas conocida como Ginny, lo veía acercarse. Por lo general no advertía el efecto que el hermano ejercía sobre las mujeres, pero ante el silencio que provoca la aparición de Harry no pudo menos que notarlo. Draco el esposo sentado al lado de ella, también contemplo la escena, puso los ojos en blanco y dijo a la esposa, en confidencia:

-Tendría que casarse para no hacerlas sufrir de este modo.

-¿Qué sufrimiento?-replico Ginny- Mi hermano se brinda lo suficiente para no provocar otra cosa que suspiros complacidos a su alrededor. Si se casara sufrirían. Por otra parte, ¿Por qué tendría que casarse si las mujeres de todas las edades en los dos países se arrojan a sus pies, sin hablar de lo que sucede con las del mercado?

-¿De modo que en Noruega pasaba lo mismo?

-Siempre.- Suspiro Ginny.

Draco rió, y recordó como habían llegado a esta situación. Seis años atrás el había hecho prisioneros a un grupo de vikingos, entre los cuales se encontraba su esposa, la cual estaba disfrazada de hombre, de no ser por un desliz cuando mando fustigarla no hubiera descubierto que era mujer.

Draco tenia motivos para odiar a los vikingos ellos fueron los asesinos de su padre, de su único hermano y de su prometida, mientras el era testigo de los hechos encadenado a un muro. Pero ahora estaba casado con una, de ahí que tolerase a su familia.

En la mesa próxima, fingiendo afilar la espada de madera como uno de los hombres afilaba la verdadera, Lucius, en honor a su abuelo, de cinco años, por fin se percato de la llegada de su tío y corrió a saludarlo. Riendo. Harry lo alzo en el aire y lo arrojo a unos dos metros de altura, casi hasta tocar el techo. Ginny gimió y cerró los ojos, pero las exclamaciones de deleite del hijo le aseguraron que el chico estaba seguro entre los brazos de su tío. Sentado sobre el hombro de Harry, Lucius se acerco a donde estaban Ginny y Draco.

Thora, de tres años, sentada en el regazo de Ginny, estiro los bracitos para recibir el mismo trato que el hermano, cosa que el tío hacia encantado. Pero Ginny le aparto las manos de una palmada cuando trato de alzar a la hijita y le dijo:

-No te atrevas, si aprecias tu vida.

Harry se limito a reír de la advertencia y aparto las manos de la hermana para alzar a la sobrina…aunque no la arrojo al aire. La abrazo y beso su suave con tanta fuerza que el sonido se escucho en todo el salón junto con las risitas de la niña. Luego se sentó a horcajadas en un banco, frente a los padres de Thora, sin dejar a la niña, que se acomodo entre sus brazos: parecía diminuta sobre el cuerpo robusto del joven. Ginny no podía enfadarse con el hermano, pues sabia que adoraba a esa niña que tanto se parecía a él.

-Ya esta resuelto.-fueron las primeras palabras de Harry, acompañadas de una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ginny y Draco no necesitaron que explicara la breve afirmación. Dos años atrás, Harry había decidido que quería establecerse ahí, en Wessex. Era el heredero de James, su padre, pero este no era tan viejo y el hijo tardaría en heredar las tierras de Noruega.

Era evidente que Harry estaba complacido por el resultado de sus gestiones, y Ginny se alegro por el.

-¿Y cuando será el festejo?-pregunto.

El hermano rió.

-Cuando Ron vuelva con algunas mujeres que puedan prepararlo.

Ron era el mejor amigo de Harry y había sido capturado con Ginny y los demás.

-¿Lo mandaste a comprar esclavas?

Al advertir el tono sorprendido de la hermana, Harry se defendió:

-Gin, no puedo recurrir a ti cada vez que necesito que me cosan algo o una comida caliente.

-Claro que necesitaras unas cuantas mujeres para que atiendan tu casa.-dijo Ginny.- Pero tendrás que dejar que yo las elija. Conozco a Ron: solo elegirá a las más bonitas aunque no supiesen cocinar ni coser.

-¿Te parece? ¿En serio?

La ansiedad de Harry hizo reír a Draco, pero Ginny le habría arrojado algo a ala cabeza si no fuera porque aun tenía a su hijita en brazos.

-Harry, tienes tantas mujeres a tu disposición que no sabes que hacer con ellas. Creo que te hacen falta algunas que sepan hacer lo que es necesario, si pagas bien por ellas.

Los dos hombres estallaron en carcajadas y Ginny agrego ceñuda:

-Además de "eso".

Harry siguió riendo.

-Entonces hermana, esperemos que sean capaces en todos los aspectos, pues en caso contrario tendré que seguir acudiendo a ti.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan quisquilloso?-Se burlo la hermana.

El hermano se encogió de hombros y le dirigió esa sonrisa capaz hasta de derretir hasta un corazón de piedra.

-Tú me conoces muy bien.

Era cierto. Harry amaba a todas las mujeres, ellas a su vez lo adoraban y trataba a todas del mismo modo. No se aprovechaba de una esclava por la única razón de que no podía rechazarlo.

-¿Para cuándo esperas el regreso de Ron? - preguntó Ginny.

-Tenía que pasar por Birka y por Hedeby, de modo que no creo que vuelva antes de tres o cuatro semanas.

Ginny podía ofrecerle a sus propias mujeres para preparar el banquete, pero sabía que el hermano preferiría esperar a que regresara Ron y el resto de sus hombres para celebrar la finalización de la casa nueva. Siete de esos hombres también decidieron instalarse en Wessex y, entre ellos, su querido amigo Dean. Los demás regresarían a Noruega con Ron antes de que el invierno les impidiese partir, y volverían el verano siguiente.

Ginny suspiró; echó una mirada en torno para ver cuántas mujeres seguían contemplando a Harry, olvidadas de las tareas: casi todas.

-Ya veo que no lograré que se haga demasiado ahora que estás otra vez ocioso -dijo en broma al marido-: ¿No podrías buscar alguna otra guerra para enviarlo?

Draco resopló.

-Si lo hiciera, me atacarías con un hacha.  
Era probable. Cuando el año anterior el hermano y el esposo se alejaron cabalgando para pelear contra los daneses, a Ginny no le gustó nada.

Estaba a punto de admitirlo cuando uno de los hombres de Draco entró en el salón.

-Señor, se aproximan cinco jinete-dijo-y, al parecer, uno de ellos está moribundo. Llevan la bandera del rey.

Ginny se lamentó mucho para sus adentros, temiendo que, en efecto, la guerra hubiese vuelto a Wessex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling y la historia de Johanna Lindsey yo lo unico que hago es adaptarlo.**

**N/A: Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han mandado reviews, a partir de ahora los contestare en otro review todos juntos. Por cierto, tengo el capitulo 3 ya preparado pero es muy muy corto, apenas un folio, lo publico mañana o lo hago a la vez que el capitulo cuatro? Que con un poco de suerte tengo para mañana o sino para pasado**

**Sin enrollarme mucho mas aquí va el segundo capitulo.**

**Besitos.**

**Capitulo 2**

No se trataba de la guerra, como Ginny había temido sino, por el contrario, de un nuevo plan del rey Albus para consolidar la paz ya lograda. La delegación de cinco miembros  
que llegó a Wyndhurst desde el oeste iba camino de la corte del rey Tom con un mensaje del rey Albus. No habían sido atacados y el enfermo no estaba herido, sino que sufría una enfermedad que le provocaba intensos dolores y las piernas ya no lo sostenían.

Ginny no se enteró del motivo que los traía hasta que se ocupó de hacer acostar al enfermo y llamó a los curanderos, pero antes de que volviera a reunirse con el esposo le dijeron que el hombre había muerto. Ninguno de los curanderos supo la causa.

Por horrible que fuese tenía que informar de ello a los cuatro hombres que esperaban, y los que habían cabalgado con el muerto se desesperaron, no porque les apenara la muerte del otro, al que casi no conocían, sino porque esa muerte significaba el fracaso de la misión. Imaginaron que el rey se pondría furioso, aunque Draco lo dudaba. Conocía a Albus como rey y también como amigo, y sabía que si bien lo exasperaría  
el retraso, no haría otra cosa que buscar a alguien que reemplazara al muerto.

Claro que hallar un reemplazante no sería tan fácil pues el fallecido era el intérprete, el que hablaría por el obispo, que era el diplomático del grupo. Los otros tres eran sólo custodios, necesarios porque tenían que atravesar tierras inseguras que, en esos días, bullían de ladrones. El obispo podía ser sustituido sin dificultad, pero en el reino de Albus no había muchos hombres que hablaran el danés, y no era fácil encontrar otro intérprete.

Harry también tenía que aguardar a que Draco le explicara lo sucedido, pero no porque hubiera estado tan ocupado como la hermana sino porque no comprendía una palabra de sajón.

A diferencia de Ginny, que durante la infancia había aprendido todas las lenguas de los esclavos, incluso la del esposo, Harry sólo aprendió las que consideró útiles para sus tratos comerciales. Por lo tanto, hablaba con fluidez el danés y el sueco, se hacía entender por los fineses y los eslavos y, desde luego, cualquier celta lo supondría uno de ellos, pues ésa era la lengua materna. Pero no podía entenderse con un sajón a menos que éste, como Draco, también hablara el celta, y por suerte muchos lo hablaban.

Harry no creyó necesario aprender otras lenguas, como en el caso de Ginny, porque no lo seducía la idea de incursionar por las tierras del sur como seguían haciendo los vikingos, sino que pensaba convertirse en un príncipe mercader, siguiendo los pasos del padre. Aquel ataque realizado junto con los amigos y que fracasó, fue sólo una especie de travesura, un intento de apoderarse de una parte de la riqueza del país, antes de que los daneses se quedaran con todo.

Por supuesto, ahora que había decidido establecerse en ese país, le convenía aprender el sajón, y estaba haciéndolo. Pero ya no era un niño cuya única obligación fuese estudiar, aún no había aprendido mucho, no tenía prisa en hacerlo y se encontraba en desventaja en situaciones como la presente, en que nadie hablaba lentamente para que pudiese entenderlo. En realidad, las palabras sajonas que aprendió las tomó de las mujeres, y no eran apropiadas para situaciones semejantes.

Cuando Draco volvió a la zona de reuniones, cerca del barril de cerveza, también llegó Ginny que acababa de acostar a los hijos. Los hermanos compartieron la cena con los invitados, pero Ginny y Harry declinaron unirse a la conversación que, en su mayor parte, consistía en los lamentos de los extranjeros. Ya estaba avanzado el verano, todavía no había oscurecido del todo y el gran salón bullía de actividad.

Llenaron las jarras de cerveza y Ginny preguntó:

-¿Escuché bien? ¿Es verdad que el rey Albus quiere forjar alianzas por medio de los matrimonios?

Draco se encogió de hombros, no tan sorprendido como la esposa.

-Ese es el meollo de la cuestión. Tres de sus nobles ofrecieron el sacrificio de sus hijas, que son jóvenes bellas y con ricas dotes.

Ginny dejó pasar el término «sacrificio», sabiendo que Draco no había perdonado a los daneses por la matanza que realizaron en Wyndhurst tantos años antes.

-¿Esas dotes incluyen tierras?

-Sí.

-¡Por Dios bendito, Draco! -exclamó Ginny, incrédula-. ¡Tu rey, y antes los hermanos, lucharon tantos años para sacar a los daneses de Wessex y ahora les darán propiedades aquí!

-El razonamiento del rey es sencillo -explicó Draco-: Es preferible que haya tres propiedades antes de que se apoderen de todo Wessex cuando la facción que todavía codicia las tierras comience a inquietarse otra vez. Ahora sabemos que al menos la mitad del ejército de Tom está tan harta de la guerra como nosotros. No desean otra cosa que instalarse en las tierras que ya tomaron. Los que iniciaron la última guerra son los jóvenes, los que llegaron tarde a la anterior y no ganaron mucho con ella.

Ése era el grupo que había estado a punto de ganar. De hecho, los daneses creían haber ganado, suponían muerto a Albus.

-Por lo tanto, Albus envía esta delegación al rey Tom - continuó Draco -. Son pocos para no parecer amenazadores al pasar por las tierras conquistadas por los daneses, pero no tanto como para no poder impedir que el obispo sea asaltado en el camino. Es el obispo el encargado de negociar los matrimonios con Tom, y esperamos que el rey elija a los tres hombres entre sus favoritos.

-¿Para que lo disuadan contra la guerra, llegado el caso?

-Exacto - respondió Draco-. Pero ahora tendrán que regresar a la corte de Albus hasta que se halle a otro intérprete, cosa que podría llevar meses. Y en estos momentos está de viaje, visitando una región al este de donde estamos, en consecuencia, les llevará más tiempo aún encontrarlo.

-¿Por qué tienen que retrasarse -intervino Harry, como al pasar - si yo podría reemplazar al hombre que murió?

Ginny hizo una exclamación desdeñosa, pero Draco rió y dijo:

-Sí, podrías comunicarte con Tom sin problemas, pero ¿quién te traducirá lo que diga el obispo? Oh gran héroe- dijo irónicamente.

Al comprender que había olvidado ese detalle, Harry se sonrojó.

-Los problemas que tengo aquí para comunicarme están convirtiéndose en una verdadera molestia -refunfuñó, y dijo a la hermana en tono de reproche-: ¿Por qué no insististe en que aprendiese sajón? Así ahora podría irme.

Como unas cuantas mujeres seguían devorando con los ojos a su apuesto hermano, Ginny se volvió hacia el esposo y dijo:

-Tal vez no sea mala idea...

Draco rió.

-Harry, ¿no te da la impresión de que tu hermana no te quiere rondando por aquí?

-Eso no es gracioso, sajón -dijo, enojada-. Mi hermano sabe que lo quiero mucho, pero me agrada que mi casa marche como corresponde, y cuando él está aquí no lo consigo. Quizá, si tú te lo llevaras y le rompieras la nariz como yo sugerí varias veces...

-¡Nunca lo sugeriste! -protestó Draco.

-Tendría que haberlo hecho.

-Quizá yo podría ir con él -dijo Draco para aplacarla- y actuar como segundo intérprete.

-¿Con lo que odias a los daneses? Irías con una mano en la espada y en la otra una daga. Para eso sería preferible que fuera yo misma, y en ese caso no se necesitarían dos intérpretes, pues yo hablo las dos lenguas.

Draco entrecerró los ojos grises, demostrando que la sugerencia no le había gustado. ¿Dejar ir a la bella Ginny, su pelirroja, a entrevistarse con los daneses, que habían pasado años cometiendo pillajes y saqueos y apropiándose de cualquier cosa que se les antojara? Antes prefería volver a encadenarla, aunque la última vez que lo hizo la mujer lo enloqueció.

Pero se limitó a replicar:

-No, no lo harás -y le lanzó una mirada que la desafiaba a discutirle. Antes de que Ginny contestara, lo hizo Harry.

-Gin, si yo te permitiese viajar a East Anglia sin un ejército completo acompañándote, nuestro padre me despellejaría vivo, y tú lo sabes. Tampoco soportarías separarte tanto  
tiempo de tu esposo y de tus hijos. Los dos tienen cosas que hacer y yo, en cambio, no. Por otra parte, varios de los hombres de Draco hablan el celta, y cualquiera de ellos puede actuar como segundo intérprete.

-Creo que Fudge podría hacerlo muy bien - admitió Draco, pero añadió-: Quizás al obispo no le agrade que la cosa se complique tanto; que sus palabras tengan que pasar por dos intérpretes antes de llegar a Tom.

-Con respecto a eso -replicó Harry-, es muy probable que Tom tenga su propio intérprete, y Fudge y yo sólo tendríamos que estar presentes para asegurarnos de que no se vulneren los intereses sajones. Se podría resolver la situación de cualquiera de las dos maneras.

-Sí, bueno, eso es materia de discusión y tendrá que decidirlo el obispo. -Draco sonrió entre dientes, demostrando que lo que diría a continuación no reflejaba sus propios sentimientos. - Tal vez prefiera regresar junto a Albus antes que confiar en un vikingo noruego para representar a los sajones frente a los daneses. Te sorprendería saber cuántos sajones son incapaces de diferenciar a unos de otros.

Harry rió al escucharlo.

-Recuerdo que en otros tiempos tú tampoco podías diferenciarlos.

-Eso fue antes de conocer a esta vikinga. -Draco alzó a Ginny y la sentó sobre su regazo, lo cual era una hazaña, pues la hermana era gigantesca comparada con las mujeres sajonas; Harry notó que Ginny no protestaba-. Esta mujer tiene su modo de hacer que un hombre deje de pensar en la guerra.

-¿Y en qué piensas ahora, esposo? —preguntó Ginny, enlazando los brazos en torno del cuello de Draco.

-En que se hace tarde.

Viéndolos bromear así, Harry rió. La familia no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que Ginny amaba a su sajón con toda el alma.

-Sí –dijo-. Si quiero partir hacia East Anglia mañana temprano, yo también tengo que ir a acostarme.

-Si vas -replicó Ginny-. Y si decides compartir la cama, elige rápido, pues no quiero escuchar las peleas por ti como sucedió la última vez pues, además, en esta ocasión tengo invitados que podrían despertarse con el barullo.

A modo de protesta, Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Gin, no fue mi culpa. Lavender no había comprendido que no quiero ni puedo tolerar los celos.

-Sí, eres capaz de despertar con mucha rapidez unos celos asesinos en cualquier mujer.

-Vámonos, zorrita —intervino Draco, tratando de contener la risa-. Esta noche ya lo provocaste bastante. ¿Ves?, comienza a sonrojarse.

-¿El? -se burló Ginny, fingiendo escepticismo-. Dejó de sonrojarse por causa de las mujeres cuando tenía quince años. Mi hermano no tiene vergüenza...

-Como no creo que le haga caso al esposo -interrumpió Draco alzándola en brazos al tiempo que se levantaba- veré si puedo distraerla con alguna otra cosa.

Harry no la escuchó poner objeciones. Ginny se limitó a decir:

-Mi señor, te quebrarás la espalda si vuelves a llevarme en brazos arriba.

-¡Por Dios, odio cuando me desafías así!  
En efecto, Draco la llevó en brazos hasta el dormitorio de ambos, escaleras arriba y si le resultó difícil -pues en verdad era alta y pesada- sin duda buscaría compensación en esas «otras cosas» a las que había aludido.

Sin embargo, Ginny tenía razón con respecto al hermano. Había demasiadas mujeres allí, muchas dispuestas y ansiosas de ser las elegidas. Y si Harry no se brindara del modo que lo hacía con todas las que estaban disponibles no tendría tantos problemas. En verdad, tendría que ser más selectivo...  
No, no podía ser tan egoísta.

Sonrió, e hizo una seña a Lavender con el dedo, pero tendría que haber elegido a otra. Había luchado por él... y ganado, pero Harry la castigó consolando a la perdedora. Con todo, los celos y la posesividad de Lavender eran una experiencia estimulante para Harry. Él nunca experimentó sentimientos tan intensos, y sus mujeres sabían que tampoco debían sucumbir a ellos. Si querían fidelidad, tenían que procurarla en otro.

-Milord, ¿quieres más cerveza? —preguntó Lavender al acercarse, con cierta compunción en la voz.

Harry le dirigió la sonrisa que había conquistado a innumerables mujeres.

-Sólo a ti, dulce.

Lavender estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer del banco, tarea nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que la sobrepasaba por más de treinta centímetros y unos cuarenta y cinco kilos. La mujer se arrojó sobre él con una fuerza para la que Harry no estaba preparado, la boca lo devoró, las manos se deslizaron bajo la chaqueta. Harry no tuvo más remedio que reír. Quizás, a fin de cuentas, los celos no fuesen tan terribles...


End file.
